Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing online card games using multiple online player preferences.
Certain online poker systems can assign a player to a new table immediately upon folding out of a game at a current table. Yet, sometimes a player might desire to move to another table of a different game type. And in some cases a player might want to move to another table on the basis of some predefined criteria. However, legacy techniques for online poker systems do not support such flexibilities.
Thus, there is a need for techniques of arranging online poker games and providing player tools that exploit the advantages of online communication to deliver an enhanced poker playing experience.